Seven
by Cajun-Canadian-Wolf
Summary: 16 years ago, at the height of a genetic race, a man lost the only family he ever knew, now he must help his father's "children" discover what it means to be SEVEN
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 16 years ago at the height of the genome project, a secret gene war was brewing between the United States and Canada. Canada, fiscally unable to compete with the American foes, sought help from other countries. No country wanted to go at odds against the Americans, no one except the one nation that had dared before, the rising sun of the East. Some of the greatest eastern geneticists were brought in by Japan, one of which was India's Victorod Mylindar and his 18-year-old son Rhazzar. Their position in the research was not dwelling with what was there, but what you could do with it. Their specialty was the experimental field of genetic manipulation.  
"We lost another 12 embryos today, the mutagens are killing our samples faster than we can study them, sir." One scientist reported, looking up from a test tube. "Children..." Victorod muttered.  
"Pardon..," The scientist cocked his head.  
"They're children, not samples." Victorod repeated.  
"I wouldn't get too close, with the rate we're losing them." The scientist returned to his work.  
"These children are dying for a noble cause, they are pushing our potential as human, and they will be remembered for that." Victorod replied, pulling his bright white lab coat over his dark brown arms, he hated this feeling. This feeling that he was an abortion doctor, preserving the lives of the prior generation by destroying the next, sure his findings could benefit human life, but at the cost of our children. Plus if it weren't for the women willing to reject their children's lives, he would have none of his "children.  
The middle aged man stepped through a white painted metal door and slumped behind a matching desk, cupping his face in his hands. He despised the disregard for human life, but his failures exceeded his successes.  
A slight rap came from the door. "Enter". Victorod replied, without looking up. "Father, the test results from test group 467-111. Rhazzar replied, as he stepped into the room. "How are they?" Victorod looked up.  
"Out of 2000 "children", 20 of them have accepted the treatment." Victorod looked over his clipboard. Rhazzar was a stern teen with a deep milk chocolate complexion, sparkling brown puppy dog eyes and split personality hair that was a patchwork of curly and straight spiky locks.  
"So a 0.01 survival rate, that will comfort people." Victorod returned to his slumped state.  
"Just come and see". Rhazzar pleaded.  
His father's head swayed as he grudgingly rose from his desk. The stark hallways of the underground laboratory blinded the men as they journeyed to one of the far off wings. The room they entered would have put the Taj Mahal ti shame with its space. Hundreds of rows of desks sat in straight lines with twenty coffee canister sized vessels placed on each, two inches equidistance from each other. In most of them the liquid was a dark, murky brown with a grayish brown semi developed fetus curled up inside. " They would have been five months this week." Victorod lowered his head, pounding his palms on the edge of the desk. "But father look here." Rhazzar yelled from one desk at the front of the room.  
Twenty canisters had been pulled together from the multitude and placed here together. Each canister consisted of a titanium top and bottom with small rounded bolts that showed the round tipped suction clamps underneath that held the glass canister in place. An LCD screen on the bottom metal base flashed different chemicals and their amounts in each container. Adrenaline 50 mL, Estrogen 150 mL, Testosterone 0.1 m.  
Below the screen was a silver plate with the letters XX. Another canister with XY on the plate read out a much higher testosterone concentration on the LCD screen. 11 male canisters and 9 female canisters. Their liquid shimmered translucent amber the rosy pink embryos floated peacefully. A bright smile crossed Victorod's face. "They're... perfect." Straightening up, he brushed out his lab coat. "Bring these children to my office. No more tests. Let's see how they develop on their own." Victorod replied, picking up one of the girl canisters.  
"Isn't that right, Yuki?" Victorod stroked the canister like a proud father would a sleeping child's face.  
4 Months Later.  
Mylindar-San, your progress has shown great improvement over the last few months, but can your entire experiment be based on twenty case studies?" Oka- San reported as the two men walked briskly down the hall. Oka was the ambassador for the Japanese Government and the only outside person who had seen Victorod's "children" personally. "Quietly now, they were just born yesterday." Victorod whispered excitedly. A lavender room housed twenty identical white wooden cribs. "So have there been any manifests?" Oka whispered. "Except for some increased muscle density on a couple of them, not much, but it does show there was some genetic change." Victorod replied.  
The precious moment was broken by the shrill of alarms and the cries of children. The lights turned out and red emergency lights flooded the room. "Father... Father." Rhazzar raced through the nursery door into the wail of screaming children.  
"There's been an infiltration, we have to get out." Rhazzar breathed heavy. Victorod flinched as millions of thoughts buzzed through his head. He had no choice, if they stayed they'd be locked in, but their fortress would become their prison. "You herd the man, get the children out of here!!" Victorod yelled. Nursery staff came rushing in, picking up children three at a time. The lights and noise were nauseating. "Exit C, meeting point 13 A." Victorod yelled hanging onto his Yuki as the technicians fled through the tunnels.  
"We need to separate them, send them to different countries. I have a friend in Ireland... If they stay together... they'll die!" The group had gotten smaller. Only Oka, Rhazzar and Victorod stood in the hallway with seven children between them. The shots came closer. Faint wails echoed. Children's cries cut short in a blood filled choke.  
"We have to keep moving." Rhazzar yelled.  
Cl-click.  
"You're not going anywhere." A commando ordered, pointing a semi-automatic at Rhazzar. "Rhazzar, run". Victorod hissed in Punjabi. " No, not without you." "Rhazzar, you do not honour my command with your reply, now run!" Victorod yelled tossing the children to his Son. The force of the flung children caused Rhazzar to stumble back as he tried to catch the children while holding the others. "Lock down sequence 3175." Victorod ordered. A solid metal door swung down between Victorod and Rhazzar. "Father what are you doing? Father... FATHER!!" But all that answered Rhazzar was the sound of machine gun fire and the trickle of crimson liquid seeping from under the door. "Hurry, your father's sacrifice has brought us some time." Oka-San shouted as he raced down the corridor.  
"No not without father. Father. FATHER!!" Rhazzar woke in a damp sweat. Expecting to wake to the dry Indian heat, all he was greeted with was the muggy heat of Tokyo. India's Institute of Genetic Advancement had to nearly drag Rhazzar on a vacation. He had not taken one in nearly two decades. But it was the dream that kept Rhazzar from resting, because that dream wasn't a dream, but an ancient memory, one Rhazzar wished he could repress. 16 years from that fateful date. The date he lost his hero and his family. The day after that event Rhazzar transferred out of what remained of the Japanese-Canadian Genetics Project back to IIGA where he continued his genetic research, hoping to bury himself in his work. Rhazzar turned his head just enough to see his travel alarm. 10:39 PM. Jetlag had really taken its toll on him or it could have been the Gravol he took on the plane. Hunger pangs called to Rhazzar. The closet sized room stifled him so he chose to dine out tonight. The night sky was contrasted by billions of lights that decorated the city. For a man that's job it was to discover the future of humanity, Rhazzar carried a world of regrets on his shoulders Victorod's children had long since been lost in the world's cracks, knowing it was for their own safety, yet Rhazzar regretted to see his father's work go unfinished. Rhazzar stood lost in translation as he tried to find his way around the city. So far he had learned that red lights did not mean cookhouse. Finally an intoxicating aroma of fried vegetables and ramen noodles drew him in. A tiny wooden kitchen with a store patio had a red and white striped canopy stretched over the 12x15x8' space. The restaurant's name was scrawled out in Kanji, but a smaller sign read "Haa-Haa's Ramen House" in English, a language Rhazzar was more fluent in. Four couples tables were set in front with four bolted stools in front of the counter. One customer sat at one of the tables with three empty bowls sacked one atop the other. One girl slowly swept the concrete patio. The man belched loudly and yelled something rude at the girl in Japanese that Rhazzar couldn't translate. "Hey Hostess, are you blind? My bowls are empty?" The man lounged back in the metal chair.  
"Yes I am blind, but not deaf. I'll get them in a moment." The waitress snapped back.  
Rhazzar stepped up to the counter. Rock music faded in and out between English and Japanese. One girl with her hair done up in two buns dance about.  
"... Fast and furious... drift... drift... Fast and furious... drift... drift... The girl sang as she gave a Beyonce booty shake.  
A short, round woman no taller than the counter came out and began beating the younger girl in the side, shouting rapidly. The girl shrieked and shouted back.  
"Excuse me... excuse me..." Rhazzar tried to catch their attention.  
"Hi hi, welcome to Haa-Haa's Ramen House. May I take your order?" The girl replied very peppy as soon as the woman stopped beating her. "may I please have a vegetarian bowl please?" Rhazzar as his fingers nervously tapped on the counter. "Mebe..." The girl smiled, placing her pinkie beside the corner of her mouth, winked and whipped around behind the counter, pulling a bowl of noodles and vegetables out f what seemed like midair.  
"Order up Veggieman." The girl presented with a little ta-da.  
"Thank-you uh"  
"Yuna"  
"Thank you Yuna." Rhazzar turned but Yuna spaced out for a couple of seconds before shaking it off and heading around the corner of the desk, heading towards their other customer. "Okay, That's four bowls of Ramen at 500 yen each so your total is 2000 yen." Yuna placed the bill on the table.  
"Yes, let me just get my... CRASH" Dishes flew everywhere as the man made a mad sprint for the open street. The man threw the two girls to the ground; he nearly made it to the street, but the man's knees buckled out from under him in his escape.  
"Pathetic, can't even do a proper dine n' dash." The blind girl huffed as she sat on the man's back, throwing off his center of gravity. "What is the meaning of this?" A rent-a-cop demanded as he raced around the corner, it seems someone saw what happened and alerted the police.  
"Thief" The blind Girl reported as she got off the man.  
11:38 PM Haa-Haa's House In a small two story house over the Ramen house, a trio stirred in a tiny shoe box of a room, A young man 5'1" crouched over a beat up laptop. "Is there nothing on that file?" The blind girl growled.  
"We busted our e to get that file from OkaCorp and there's nothing on it"  
"There's nothing that 've found yet, but it is a large file." Hojo sniffed as he pushed his broken horn-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
"HOJO WHAST ARE YOU STILL DOING UP??" Hojo's mama screamed through the floor. "Nothing mama... as I as saying I haven't found anything... yet... Yuna? Yuki? " Hojo sat abandoned in his room.  
"Hello..." 


	2. Shifting Minds and Changing Fast

Chapter 1 Shifting Mind and Changing Fast Midnight "Ready"  
"Ready"  
Yuna relaxed, a tranquil look crossed her face. The air tingled around her with a slight static charge; invisible sparks came from every cell in her body. A wave rippled over her body as if viewing her reflection in a disrupted pond. Her softbound hair shortened and coarsened. Her heart-shaped face narrowed and a small goatee sprouted. Her waitress uniform shifted and turned itself into a bright red suit with matching fedora and black shirt. She was no normal girl, shed was superhuman.  
'I'm the man." Yuna laughed, her voice much deeper.  
"Ya ya, Yuna, now go get the bets, or else we won't be eating tomorrow"  
"Its Anuy, common say it with me - An-u-y"  
"Whatever Andy, just take the bets"  
"Okay, okay, don't wrinkle the suit." Anuy muttered, dusting off his jacket and stepping out of the alley they had been hiding in.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I call a challenge, one million yen to the victor against the queen of Tokyo, the Empress of the street. Who dares to challenge Crimson Yuki"  
The Suzuki's motor rumbled as Yuki streaked out of the alleyway. Face completely covered by a helmet and a black and yellow leather cycle suit kept her curves vivacious and her identity a secret. "For someone with Crimson in their name, she looks more like a bee." One racer laughed.  
"Crimson comes from the people she has slaughtered in her wake. But if you don't believe me, race her, or are you not man enough to race a girl?" Anuy laughed.  
"I'm man enough!" The biker tried to keep his manhood.  
"Then pay up and mount your bike." Anuy shouted to the crowd.  
The two racers took their place behind the temporary starting line. The two girls stood on each side of the line.  
"Ready"  
"Set"  
"GO!" Anuy yelled dropping his arm and the two bikes were off, ripping down the street towards the freeway merger. The air smoked with burning rubber. The city blitzed by in a whirl of colour as the racers rounded the corner. The traffic picked up as the road merged into the freeway. The racers were neck n; neck but Yuki's competitor didn't feel like racing clean, sweeping hard, he smacked the front of his bike into Yuki, causing her to wean. Yuki kept her cool as she fought to gain control of her bike again. With that the other racer slipped into the constant stream of cars. Yuki swore to herself as she concentrated on finding an opening in the stream by running parallel to the traffic in the ending merge area. "Aww screw it." Yuki growled, charging head first into the river of car. Yuki missed the front bender of an oncoming car by a millimeter, whipping in between the cars at break neck speed to make up for lost time. Her opponent squirmed in and out of free spaces.  
"You squirm down the path like the snake you are, I choose to fly" Yuki whispered, hitting the throttle and heading straight for the rear bumper of a cherry red Lamborghini. Gunning the gas again, the bike's back tire slid out from under it, leveling the bike out and sending it streaking over the hood of the car. The bike revved again and flew to the next car. This game of leapfrog doubled Yuki's speed and soon she surpassed her foe.  
Now lets give him a little scare. Yuki thought to herself. Waiting on top of a black Jaguar, she leaned forward and revved, the back wheel flew up into the air, balancing all the weight on the front tire. Carefully and quickly she threw her weight to the right, causing her bike to pirouette on the roof of the car, just as the competitor caught up with her. The man screamed in his helmet, as the raised tire skimmed the top of his helmet. The shock caused the man to lose control, his bike veering into traffic.  
"Dang it, dead men mat make good street cred, but bad investors" Yuki hissed as her bike leveled out on top of the car. The other man's bike disintegrated as it crashed into the end of the car in front of it, the rider in a daze, wondering how he appeared on his competitor's bike.  
"Amateur" Yuki hissed, hitting the throttle as the car-host turned right on a merge the bike flew into the air, dropping three stories to the freeway below landing with the grace of fresh snow. The mob of illegal street racers cleared as the bike rolled unscathed.  
"The winner and reigning queen bee, Crimson Yuki" Anuy screamed over the crowd. The other biker's friends helped pry him off of Yuki's bike. "That's all folks. We will see you when we see you." Anuy blew kisses as he hopped on the back of Yuki's bike and rode off into the night.  
The engine died out a block from the ramen hut. Yuki pulled off her helmet and shook out her long black tresses. "How did we do?" Yuki asked, walking the bike the last block.  
"Well, like I say, never bet against royalty. There were some Americans in the crowd who bet against you, all money and no wits types...real"  
"Get on with it..." Yuki spat.  
"Five million seven hundred forty three thousand nine hundred and sixty five yen." Anuy quickly rolled off. "Your right Anuy, all money and no"  
"Hey you..." A voice broke out across the desolate street. It was Yuki's chump. His friends steadied him.  
"You cheated, I don't know how, but you did." The man slurred. He reeked of Sake. "I suggest you cut your losses and lay off the booze." Anuy as he could smell the man from where he stood. "Take him home." Yuki replied, not even turning to look at the man.  
"Hey witch, I'm talking to you, now face me." The man yelled as one of his friends grabbed Yuki and whipped her around. His face went pale as he stared into blank white eyes. You're... you're... you're... "  
"You're not going to remember any of this. You blew all your money on alcohol. You will wake up with a major hangover tomorrow and whenever you hear the words street racing, ramen or poodles, you will cower in the fetal position and cry." Yuki recited, her voice seeming to have split into three different frequencies. The men immediately fell to the ground, in the coiled position and cried. "Poodles? You sure have a weird sense of humour..." Yuna replied, changing back into her old form.  
"I get that from spending too much time with you. And how many times have I told you no changing in the streets, what would the neighbours think?" Yuki snapped.  
" Hojo, come p with anything?" Yuna whispered as the hoisted herself through the second story window. "Just numbers and recorded chemical amounts, all of which seem to be terminated. This information must be ancient; it's still saved on floppy drive. Those went out with 8 pixel VG monsters." Hojo wheezed.  
"Well something so ancient, it had enough security to shame the Emperor." Yuki replied, cleaning the barrel of her "storm", her .45 magnum. "You think there would be something on the news with a break-in that big." Hojo replied. "Its probably s big, the company bought out the media just to keep it under wraps." Yuna replied, sorting a large wad of cash into three neat piles.  
"I don't know how you guys do what you do, but I say prayers every time you do it. Haa-haa could never survive without you guys. Of course she has now accused me of being a drug dealer, but (Shrugs shoulders)." "OkaCorp changed since Oka-san died, the entire staff got sacked and now everything is on permanent lock down. They even remodeled, but the vaults are the same. Except after our first stunt, Yokohara's moved all of Oka's documents into his personal office." Yuna handed the cash out.  
"Now don't spend it all in one place." Yuna replied sweetly.

9:49 AM Rhazzar stood outside the gleaming front of the OkaCorp building. Silver twisting spiars seemed to be floating above the white limestone walls of the front building.  
OkaCorp, founded ten years ago by its founder Oka Tsumi, the company prided itself with its attempts to exceed human potential through genetics and technology. That was until Oka's mysterious death. The company was now run by (vice) president Yokohara Mitsu, and his campaign to bring science and technology back into the hands of scientists and the government. Rhazzar stopped, a tiny message was written on a corner of the doorway in English. 'Yokohara eats children for breakfast.' was scrawled. Another message, in slightly neater penmanship replied. 'And they taste yummy'  
"What a repulsive sense of humour these children have today." Rhazzar was thoroughly disgusted. The doors to the building were stainless steel with bulletproof encased inside their frames. Four guards could be seen at their posts on the other side. A small video intercom was located on a cutout wall beside the inset doors.  
Pressing a small red button, the squat face of a middle-aged woman in horned rimmed glasses, a beehive hair do and too much mascara and red lipstick appeared on screen.  
"May I help you..." the woman asked, in a nasal filled voice, in English.  
"Yes excuse me, is Yokohara-san in. y name is Dr. Rhazzar Mylindar and I'm here"  
"Do you have an appointment?" The woman spoke slowly and pronounced as if she were talking to a child.  
"Well no... but all I'm asking"  
"No appointment, no meeting." With that the screen went blank.  
Rhazzar pushed the button again, trying to make contact.  
"It took me longer t read the graffiti." Rhazzar spat.  
He hated this. He did not want those files to land in Yokohara's hands. Yokohara had no idea how dangerous the tomo no seimei files were.  
Desperate times call for desperate measures. Rhazzar thought to himself. He knew what he had to do, and it had to be tonight.  
The midnight heat turned Rhazzar's room into a sauna. That didn't help the outfit Rhazzar had donned. Black jeans, black cotton turtleneck, sneakers and a balaclava. He was a scientist, not a fricken spy. Rhazzar pulled off the mask. This was stupid. There had to be an easier way, but any government involvement would risk exposing its contents to the world. And there were too many lives at stake for that. Rhazzar flopped back onto the bed. The roar of a motorcycle down the street faded out. Rhazzar drew his last breath, then crept to the window and began his decent down from the second story, holding on for dear life to jutting out stones and fixtures. Everything was going smoothly until Rhazzar landed on the overhang above the front door. Misjudging the ledge width, he caught only the edging and fell the remaining story, landing hard on the cement. Swearing rapidly in Punjabi, he dusted himself off and limped into the shadows.  
"This is definitely going to be a long night." Rhazzar muttered, rubbing his sore leg.  
OkaCorp, the panicle of genetic and technological advancement is protected by 700 video and audio cameras, 1000 military trained guards, plus an army of new electronic advancements not yet even imagined by the outside world. The company will never admit, but there has only been one successful break in. The outward facility looked like a space age chessboard with limestone, steel and glass forming five pawns behind a box rook. A network of underground tunnels connected all the towers. On the 47th floor of the 50 story rook building sat one office, the office of Yokohara. Yokohara sat in minimalist inspired office, white walls with black and red metallic chairs around a clean steel and glass desk. A wall ceiling to floor, flickered as surveillance video was streamed in. A slight beeping caught Yokohara's attention. Pressing a button, the cameras flipped over to thermal cameras. Two large figures were crossing the meeting area between the pillars. Another button gave a quick scan, pulling up guard registration numbers. 0047- Morimoto Mazahara, 0089- Inuda Zekto "Place trackers on those two." Yokohara muttered. With that, as the men passed the next video camera a screen capture snapped their picture, placing an electronic alert to other monitors and guards to watch these two. This function was about to be put to the test as the shift change took place. The tunnels connected all the buildings, but the humans need for fresh air drove them to the surface. This angered Yokohara. Machines were more productive, never leaving early or asking for overtime or holidays off in stupid human rituals. Machines were more trustworthy too. The crowd of scientist and guards dispersed back through hidden entrances to the tunnels. Could you have snagged a bigger uniform, I think the helmet fits. Yuki mentally snapped at her friend as they briskly marched through the corridors. Yuki held up her three sizes too big uniform up as she stumbled around the room. Her "storm" in a gun holster on her side and her katana "fury" strapped to her back. That was Yuki, blind since birth but one of the greatest leaders Yuna knew. Yuki's sharp tongue and quick thinking got them in. They had been arrested five times, yet charges NEVER stuck. EVER. You could always run naked through the halls. That would actually make a great distraction. Yuna replied crassly. Yah all we need is one guy outside my hypno-ring to see a naked girl wandering around and our cover is blown. Yuki replied as a man saluted her. The only thing everyone saw was 0559- Tszuki Mizo and 0850 Hikariwa Kyo. Are you sure the cameras are busy? Yuna asked. Yes mother, knowing Yokohara, anyone not running on schedule will draw suspicion and two guys leaving post five minutes early, especially after a break-in is suspicious. I'm sure those guys don't mind me sending them on break early. We'll be long gone by the time they find those other two guards in the closet. Yuki replied.  
Yuna was the conscience of the duo. The voice of reason and Yuki's only family. Her bubbly personality was one side to her, her restaurant server side. Now was her serious -concerned partner-in-crime side. Great, now find the rook tunnel... see the guy missing the top of his ear, 2:00- he's headed to the top of the rook. You know what to do. Yuki replied, turning the security cameras to create blind spots.  
Yokohara's computer moaned as information transferred through genetic records, chemical amounts, all crap to the civilian world, but to him, this was gold, this was Frankenstein's formula to awakening his monster. "What were you into Oka..." Pa-pling... An email popped up on one of the screens. Yokohara-san. There are some complications with Oka-san will. Please tell me when you're free so we can discuss these matters. Ozomaki-san.  
"Oka, even in death you screw with me."Yokohara muttered.  
"Screen lock." Yokohara snapped.  
Yokohara pressed the intercom button on his desk. "Call Ozomaki-san tell him I'll handle this tonight. I don't care if he's doing his wife, get him here"  
A clean white yin yang style door parted with two guards positioned in a salute. "Make sure no one get in or out." Yokohara snapped as he stormed down the hall.  
"Hi" both soldiers replied in salute. As soon as the chairman was out of view one of the soldiers raised two tightly pressed fingers to the door, then opening them into the peace sign, the door divided once again.  
"The ultimate skeleton key." Yuki smirked. "What do you mean I'm only holding two thirds of the total income of the company?!" Yokohara pounded the desk. A disheveled man cowered in fear.  
"In the will, he states one third of the funds will be transferred into an untouchable account marked "tomo no seimei", to be transferred to a specified account in Japan. We've been trying to find this account, but Oka did have a few tricks up his sleeve and"  
"I don't like tricks." Yokohara snarled grabbing the lawyer by the shirt collar.  
"Well, well the money will not transfer for another four years. So there is time to stop it from transferring if we"  
"How long has that clause been in his will?" Yokohara tried to regain his cool as he smoothed the lawyer's shirt out. "Si... si... sixteen years." the lawyer stammered. "That account would be worth billions, no trillions. But why would Oka have this account, unless this account was created to benefit something... or someone. OKs never had any family... or at least any family we know about. In four years, that account will be 20 years old. Legal age. So what we're going to do is find this account and redirect it," Yokohara smiled devilishly. "But this is legally binding... we can't?  
"What we're going to do is... (Taking a lighter from his breast coat pocket.) is act as if this copy never happened. Now rewrite the will. My men will handle the accounts. Now, go do your job." Yokohara patted the man's chest as flames engulfed the contract.  
"Screen unlock." Yokohara's voice echoed in the office. The screen blinked to life.  
"So what is it?" Yuki hissed, revolver pointed at the door. "Same as before, chemicals and amounts... Nothing." Yuna, disguised as the middle aged balding Japanese business man Yokohara, replied. "Well hit copy and lets get out of here. Hurry, he's in my radius. He'll be here in less than five..." Yuki replied. "Gaaah, hurry up and transfer." Yuna shouted. "Snow, Can you make it transfer any faster?" Yuna replied in frustration, tapping the jump drive.  
"I can only see the electrons, I can't make then move any faster than they are going. Crap! He's picking up the pace; he's on the floor. Stupid high speed elevator." Yuki growled. "Wait he's stopped, I think my illusion got him. Dammit, he's coming in, grab the drive, lets go." Yuki hissed. Sh-wish, the door swung open, the real Yokohara stepped into the room. Yuki and Yuna stood perfectly still against the wall as Yuki played with Yokohara's senses, making him think he was alone.  
"Screen unlock." Yokohara growled.  
"Screen is already unlocked' The computer reported.  
"Computer, report prior actions." Yokohara replied, a curious look crossed his face. "1:05 AM, Yokohara locks screen, 1:07 AM Yokohara unlocks screen. 1:10 AM Yokohara copies hard drive copy file 222tns0778 to removable file "Sexy". What!?" Yokohara screamed. "Impossible!" Yokohara yelled. "COVER BLOWN, BOOK IT!!" Yuna yelled. Yokohara turned. Yuki lost her concentration. He looked dumbfounded as he stared at himself standing up against a wall with a blind girl standing beside him.  
"SMOOTH MOVE GEISHA! " Yuki yelled.  
"Lock down. Intruders" Yokohara screamed. Steel shuttered covered the glass windows.  
With a flick of her wrist, Yuki sent Yokohara's desk flying. The jump drive flying from the computer into Yuki's stretched out hand. Another wave sent the steel door flying outward, right out of its support.  
Alarms shrieked as the girls raced down the stark-white corridors. "Why couldn't you make him not hear the computer!?" Yuna yelled, still appearing as Yokohara.  
" With humans and animals I can go in their heads and know what they're going to do or say, or if I have already assessed the situation I can predict actions. He took me off guard. I should have guessed that his computer had a talk application. But it also didn't help I had a cross-dressing hypochondriac beside me. Why didn't you lock the screen and why the hell did you name your jump drive "SEXY"?! Yuki shot back.  
"Like you said, took me off guard... GUARDS 10 o'clock!" Yuna yelled.  
Yuki gave a glance and an invisible wall sent twenty armed men crashing into the wall of the corridor.  
"We gotta get out now, I can't hold out like this." Yuki wheezed as she sent another swarm flying.  
"You mean"  
"Yup, up and out, go big Geisha!!" Yuna closed her eyes and concentrated all her strength into her cells, into enlarging each and everyone of them. The corridor began to grow smaller and smaller. Metal and plaster bent and broke away. The guards stopped, looked in amazement, then turned and fled in the other direction. It was like a scene from Alice in Wonderland as Yuna tried to force her body through the shrinking hall. She was already growing twenty feet tall proportionately, at the same time reverting to her true form.  
"I can't move I need to stand up." Yuna strained, her voice deepening as her vocal chords grew. Yuki ran ahead of her growing friend.  
"Then lets blow this popsicle stand." Yuki yelled. Yuna's foot slammed through to the floor below them. The floor above them beveled as her shoulders pressed against it. 40 feet, 45 feet the 15-foot ceiling crumbled as Yuna's head ran through to the next floor. People screamed in terror. Yuna's body was pushed to the max. At 50 foot tall the floors gave out under her. She broke through 15 stories Finally Yuna stopped falling, using her freed legs to kick out the wall of the building Yuna finally hit solid ground, catching her now miniature friend. Gunfire stung like mosquito bites as the girls made their getaway. The earth trembled as Yuna ran. Her size allowed her to cover miles in the matter of moments for it was only moment that they had.  
"We're clear." Yuki yelled. "Good, cause I can't hold it." Yuna moaned, her body quivering. Taking a few more steps, Yuna began to sway and shrink. She leaned forward, her body shrinking faster than it took to grow. Yuki tumbled from Yuna's grasp, but floated to the ground gently. Cars could be heard a mile away, chasing the giantess. Yuna slumped to the ground, passed out from exhaustion. Luckily, they had landed in a nearby park, as trees shaded them from sight. Yuki slumped; the fight had exhausted her abilities and her strength. A glint in the moonlight revealed that this was the same location she had stashed her motorcycle. Breathing heavy, the electrons that her mind saw became blurry and unfocused. She had used too much energy. She and Yuna were defenseless. "No... go... away..." Yuki slumped to the ground, as a tall dark figure made its way over to them. She tried to send him flying, but found she barely had enough energy to toss his hair. Finally the darkness overcame her. Yuki awoke to the moan of a small electronic fan. A cool face cloth was placed over her eyes. A portion of her strength had returned to her. She soled slightly. Yuna rested beside her on her face, red welts where the micro-bullets had hit her and bandages where the building had ripped at her. " Ahh, you're awaked." A man replied in English.  
If Yuki could naturally see colour, she would say the room was white, blue and purple, but everything in her world was white, blue and purple. Definition to objects was determined by how many electrons an area lost. The more electrons, the lighter the colour. Her rescuer's hair slightly fluttered in the breeze. His face looked aged from lack of sleep. Yuki's head ached as millions of unfiltered images flooded in. Long walks on the beach in India, a mother remembering the recipe for fish tempura, a dream about boys and ice cream cones... Yuki snapped. Jolting up in bed, Yuki pulled the air from the man's lungs. An invisible hand clenched his throat. Her revolver skid across the floor from inside an overturned wastepaper basket. An ornate letter knife flew from the desk and encircled the man's head. The blade came close and nicked his cheek. Yuki's revolver clicked as a bullet was loaded. "Start talking." Yuki hissed, gun pointed right at his forehead, releasing her psychic grasp from his throat. "My name is Rhazzar Mylindar... I'm a geneticist from India's Institute of Genetic Advancement... I"  
"I know all that. What is tomo no seimei? I know you know who I am, How do you know Oka-chee ... Oka-san? ANSWER ME!!" Yuki hissed.  
Mylindar couldn't speak, but his thoughts did. All those years ago, the horrors that happened that night.  
"You better not be messing with me..." Yuki yelled. The letter opener cut deeper o its next pass. The opener slid close to Rhazzar's throat.  
" I swear, if you are making this up, I will pull you apart cell by cell." Yuki glared.  
"Ms, what I lost that day is something that has haunted me all my life. The only reason I would lie about that night would be to save myself the grief of that night. Not add to it." Rhazzar replied. The knife gently placed itself back on the desk. Yuki stared coldly at Rhazzar. The man walked to Yuki, heavily favouring his left leg. "You did this to us. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! You played God and now we're suffering for your sins"  
"I believe that God is a very caring, yet very just creator. He has punished my father and I for out transgressions. I am sorry that you must share in my punishment but my father's will was to benefit humankind"  
"And are we just the byproducts of your father's manmade miracles?" Yuki retorted. Rhazzar shuddered as anger rose in him. His voice spoke one thing but his heart said another. "You are the miracles of human potential.  
"We are the unwanted refuse of our parents selfishness and shame. Never lie to a telepath." Yuki snapped.  
"Yes, I cannot deny where my father found you, but... you are the future. You and your sister can do what no one else can." Rhazzar replied, gently placing his hands on Yuki's shoulders.  
"I cannot erase your past. Let me help you discover your future. There is so much more you can do than work in a noodle shop the rest of your life. Why concentrate on the occasional eat and run, you could change the world." "You just want me to help you avenge your father's death. Don't lie." Yuki smiled slightly.  
"Yes, yes, I'm a selfish little boy who cannot seem to find peace until I can find out who killed my father." Rhazzar replied trying to hold back.  
"Good, I'm glad we got past that movie plot. I'll help you, but in return, I want some help." Yuki replied, leaning back on her elbows.  
"What, like a cure"  
"No, more like a boost." Yuki's gun floated once more and begun pulling itself apart, component-by-component.  
"Small things are easy..." The gun fell, fully reassembled. The furnishings of the small room shuddered. Bed, dresser, television, even travel clock and lamps began hovering above the ground. A single drop of sweat crept beside Yuki's hairline.  
"Unless I am juiced on adrenaline, I can't hold large items for very long. I want you to change that." Yuki grunted, with that she let go, causing all the furniture and appliances to crash to the ground. Rhazzar narrowly missed losing a toe to the leg of the bed.  
"Does your sister feel the same way?" Rhazzar replied in amazement and concern. "Hey Yuna, Wanna hold giant form longer?" Yuki asked, poking the other girl in the side.  
"Yeah!" Yuna muttered into her pillow, weakly raising two thumbs up.  
"Well then when shall we get started?" Rhazzar replied, smiling slightly.  
Yuki dusted a few fallen leaves off her motorcycle as it sat silently in the park, waiting for her like a dog for its master. The city buzzed with anticipation as the trio walked the bike back to the Ramen hut. A crowd had massed around . "Funny, the shop is never this busy, especially this early." Yuna muttered. Pushing to the front of the crowd, their way was stopped by yellow police tape and a white-gloved policeman. "Nothing to see here. Move along." The policeman reported. "What's going, we live here." Yuna demanded.  
"There was an attack on the restaurant. A gang threw Molotov cocktails at the restaurant. The owner and her son tried to stop the flames, but had to evacuate. The son came outside and was mugged by the gang. Both he and his mother are in critical condition at the hospital. The fire spread to the apartments above and gutted the place.  
Yuna covered her mouth in horror. Yuki blinked a few times. The trio moved away from the cop. Yuna covered her mouth with both hands. "Hojo, Haa-Haa, we gotta go help them." Yuna was a mixture of emotion and confusion. "Yuna, do you think we can pull off one job before we go to the hospital..." Yuki replied.  
The house seemed much colder now. Black soot covered everything. Hojo's black laptop lay forgotten on the ground, slightly warped and the cover melted; the disc drive remained in tact. Policemen and fire inspectors could be herd down stairs. Yuna blended in perfectly. Careful not to move the evident, she ejected the disc from the still running computer, and then punched in the combination on the fireproof safe Hojo had insisted they invest in when they stared helping to keep the restaurant afloat. Along with that, the safe held some perfectly forged birth certificates and passports. Hearing the other police coming up the stairs, she quickly stuffed her items in her shirt and locked up the safe. Lieutenant Shizu, I didn't now you were on this case. Anyway. There's more damage downstairs." One of the police officers replied sticking his head in the room. "I will look at more of the upstairs rooms. Just to see if this attack was premeditated or random." Yuna replied as she headed to Haa-Haa's room. The police wandered in and out, but Haa-Haa's room lay vacant. Yuna knew Haa-Haa stored all her money in her room, but was unsure of where she stored it. Checking all the usual places, under the bed, in the dresser, behind hanging pictures for safes, Yuna came across Haa-Haa's small jewellery box. Inside she found a small collection of necklaces, rings, bracelets and a large wad of bills. "Excuse me." A female police officer poked her head into the room, only to find it empty. Yuna's fingernails dug deep into the wood of the windowsill. Dropping to the ground she caught up with Yuki and Mylindar. "We'll give it back when they get out." Yuna replied, sliding the small box to Yuki. The hospital was a 15-minute walk. The halls bustled with life and death as people wept and prayed, yelled and remained perfectly silent. The trio approached the nursing station. "The fire this morning, our friend Hojo and his mother were in it. Where are they?" Yuna asked, having reverted back to her original form. "I'm sorry, unless you're family, I cannot divulge that information." The nurse replied.  
"That's okay thank you." Yuki replied. "Haa-Haa's passed away. Too much smoke inhalation and burns to 70 of her body. Hojo's fighting, but losing, right now he's in ICU with restrictive access, but we can get in." Yuki's face lost all colour as Yuna saw her friend do something she thought she'd never see do again, hold back tears.  
Grabbing a lab coat for Rhazzar, the trio posed as Doctor and his two nurses. Rhazzar may have only been a geneticist, but he easily talked his way past the guards and other doctors.  
A ventilator breathed heavily as the trio entered the sterile room. Everyone was dressed in masks and gowns. Hojo's squat body was nearly entombed in gauze. Blood seeped from a couple spots. "Hojo, its us." Yuna whispered. She could see his eyes smile. "Yuki, Yuna, I'm sorry, I could not hack the disk. "  
"No, we're sorry. We should have stayed. You can't fight your way out of a paper bag." Yuna tried to hold back tears.  
"How' Mama, is she alright." Yuna looked to Yuki then started to reply. "She's "  
"She's fine. You'll see her soon." Yuki replied.  
Yuki telepathed something to Yuna and Yuna fought to keep from crying. "You're going to be fine. You big brave man." "Yuki..." Hojo muttered. ... it was him..." Yuki got the mental picture loud and clear. The instrument rattled with her cold anger.  
"I'm just sad." Hojo whispered. "I'm happy, I met you guys, but I just wish, for once in my life, the nerd could get the hot girl... But thank you for all you..." Hojo was interrupted by Yuna's gentle lips lightly touching his. There was a lot of scar tissue, but Hojo could feel her gift. "Thank you..."Hojo smiled.  
"My gift will come later, I promise." Yuki replied.  
Hojo's eyes fluttered, he didn't have long. "Take care Hojo. " Yuna replied. Closing his eyes, Hojo's breaths became slower and slower. The emergency alarm sounded and nurses and doctors flooded into the room. Shouts and the deliberator sounded echoed out as the trio slipped out. Finally they stopped. Hojo had went to be with his mother. The end of town this gang was in was cold, dark concentrated evil. Nobody sane came to this neighborhood. If they had a death wish, they came after dark. A cab pulled up in front of a dilapidated shack. A glazed eyed cabbie sat in the front, to him, he was dropping M-Flo off at her high rise apartment. "Wait here." Yuki demanded Rhazzar.  
"No problem." Rhazzar replied, slouching lower in his seat. It didn't take a telepath to know where to start looking, and a few mental probes to find her target's home base.  
There was no time to stop and sneak in. This was a full-out assault. Ten armed men lounged about the place, their leader sitting in a ratty beanbag chair. "Was a few bowls of noodles really worth two lives?" Yuki shouted, standing in the doorway.

What the hell, the blind sweeper? What are you going to do, beat me with a broom." the man laughed, pulling put his gun and pointing it at her. "You must be dumb and blind, oh well prepare to meet your maker"  
Yuki made the hand sign for a gun and pointed it at her own head. I dare you to shoot." Yuki laughed. The man looked, his own hand had a mind of its own and was now pointing his own gun at his head. What? What? Ah... ah... ahh..." the man screamed, trying to pull his possessed hand from his head. "Get her!!" Gunfire opened up in the house, bullets found targets in hosts, but not one hit Yuki. Men lay crying, as their "friends" bullets lay buried in their skin. "You killed my family." Yuki hissed. Dropping the man's hand. "I don't know how you did what you did, but you shouldn't have stopped." The man laughed, sending one bullet at Yuki. The bullet u-turned in the air, and hit its owner, right in the throat, and then Yuki angled it off so it narrowly missed his spinal column. The man choked on blood. "Of all the things, I am, I am not a murderer." She hissed then turned and walked out. Ambulance and police car sirens could be heard in the distance. "There you go Hojo, I made him bleed for you." Yuki replied as she slid into the cab.  
Hojo and his mother were laid to rest a couple of days later. A single marker pointed out where their ashes were. They were buried with Hojo's father. Three lone figures stood in the setting sun. Yuna placed two wedding rings on a small stone step. "We thought you would like these back." She replied to the stone. "We're sorry you had to get messed up in our curse. It seems whoever comes into contact with us has their life destroyed. We hope you're in a better place, and don't worry about us. We'll be fine. We're leaving now for India so this will be goodbye for a while. Bt we'll come and visit as soon as we can." Yuna smiled as tears streaked down her face. Rhazzar placed an arm around her shoulders. This was the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end. It was time to continue on where his father left off so many years ago. It was time to take care of his own children. 


End file.
